My Guardian Angel
by NaLuForever789
Summary: Lisanna came back from Edolas and Lucy left the guild after being ignored for 2 months. But before she left, she did something unexpected. After she leaves the guild, she is attacked and is left for dead, but someone unexpected saves her. First Fan Fic. please read and review. IN PROGRESS! rated t just to be safe. AU!
1. Chapter 1

My Guardian Angel

Chapter 1

Lucy's POV

Its been 2 months since Lisanna came back from Edolas and most of the guild was ignoring me, or had forgotten I exsisted. Only Levy, Gajeel, Happy, Carla, Wendy, Pantherlily, and Laxus still talked to me. I was sitting at the bar in the guild with Levy, Gajeel and Pantherlily. "...cy. Lucy. LUCY!" Levy yelled at me. "Oh sorry Levy. I was lost in thought." "I could tell. I called your name 5 times and you didn't answer. Your thinking about Lisanna aren't you?" "She is the only thing I think about ever since she got back. She is a great friend and everything, and she always is kind and talks to me, but I feel like Natsu is becoming distant because of her. I mean, it's been 2 months since the last time Natsu has trespassed into my house, let alone actually speaking to me. I feel like he is pulling away from me."

Right then Lisanna came up to me in tears. "Lisanna! What's wrong?" "I'm so sorry Lucy. I tried to convince them not to do it but I couldn't change their minds." "what are you talking about Lisanna?" I asked her. "You mean they havn't told you yet?" "who? Team Natsu? They haven't talked to me in months." Then the guild hall's door burst open. In walked team Natsu. "Oi! Lucy! We need to talk to you!" Natsu shouted as he and team Natsu walked towards Lucy and a crying Lisanna. "Lucy! Why did you make Lisanna cry?!" Natsu yelled. "I didn't! She came to me crying!" "I doubt that! Well anyway, you are off of team Natsu. Don't worry. We are having Lisanna take her spot back, since you were just a replacement for her anyways. Also, I'm really getting sick of having to save you every time you get in trouble. You are weak and hide behind your spirits and let them do the fighting for you." His words stung like lemon juice in a paper cut. I was trying my hardest to hold back tears.

"I understand. I'm sorry I have been such a burden to you." I whispered. I couldn't hold the tears back any longer. They came in a waterfall down my cheeks and into a puddle on the floor. "Lucy, please don't say that. I don't want to take your spot in the team!" Lisanna cried. "No Lisanna, it was your spot first. You deserve your time with team Natsu. You were friends with them way before I was, and have been away from them for quite a while, so you deserve this spot." I told her. I watched as the new team Natsu walked away.

Maybe I should leave the guild so I don't burden them anymore. (this font is for thoughts)I slowly made my way up to the masters office and knocked on his door. "Come in." I opened the door and stepped inside. "Ah, what can I do for you my child?" master asked. I sat down and said "Master, I would like to leave the guild." As soon as I said these words, master's face darkened. "Why? Child why? What happened to make you want to leave the guild?" So i told him everything that had happened. He nodded and said "It is a dangerous world out there, are you sure you want to leave the safety of guild?" I nodded. "If only for a few months, to train and get stronger." "I understand." "But before I go, I would like to sing a song to the guild. Once the song is over, I will walk out the door to train and not come back until I am stronger." Master slowly nodded. "I will ask Mira to set up the stage for you." "thank you master." Together we walked out of the masters office and down the stairs to talk to Mira.

Once the stage as set up, I walked on stage and the room darkened, with a single spot light shining on me. I have a guitar in my hand and strum the opening chords for "when there was me and you."

Its funny when you find yourself

Looking from the outside

Im standing here but all I want

Is to be over there

Why did I let myself believe

That miracles could happen

Cause now I have to pretend

That I don't really care

I thought you were my fairy tale

A dream when I'm not sleeping

A wish upon a star

It's coming true

But everybody else could tell

That I confused my feelings with the truth

When there was me and you

I swore i knew the melody

That I heard you singin

And when you smiled

You made me feel

Like i could sing along

But then you went and changed the words

Now my heart is empty

Im only left with used-to-be's

And once upon a song

Now i know your not a fairytale

And dreams were meant for sleeping

And wishes on a star

Just don't come true

Cause now even I can tell

That I confused my feelings

With the truth

Because I liked the view

When there was m and you

I cant believe that I could be so blind

It's like you were floating

When I was falling

And I didn't mind

Because I liked the view

Ooh oohoohoo

I thought you felt it too

When there was me and you.

As I sung the last line, I stood up and gave my guitar to Mira. "Keep it. I won't need it anymore." Mira, like Levy was crying. She knew what I was about to do. "No, Lucy. Please don't! Stay!" "Mira, you know what I am going to say." I gave her a hug, and moved onto levy. "My book is in my old apartment. Read it whenever you feel like it. The last few pages are for you to fill in." By this point I had tears streaming down my face. I quickly said my good byes and gave everyone who still talked to me a hug. "Come back soon Bunny girl." Gajeel said. "Lulu, I'm going to miss you." Laxus whispered in my ear. I promise them, I would write when I could.

The whole guild was watching as I walked towards the doors of the guild hall. I held the hand that had my fairy tail mark on it up with my thumb and pointer finger up. Everyone watched as the guild mark slowly disappeared in a cloud of golden sparkles. Tears were streaming down my face as I walked out the guild doors and whispered. "Goodbye Fairy Tail."

I do not own fairy tail. That right belongs to Hiro Mashima. I don't own high school musical either. Hope you enjoyed. Please rate and review! Until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lucy's POV

I walked out of the guild with tears streaming down my face. I ran towards my apartment, not bothering to walk in the ledge. I walked into my apartment, slammed slammed the door shut and pulled out Virgo's key. "Open gate of the maiden, Virgo!" The pink haired maiden appeared. "Punishment time, Princess?" "No Virgo. Please pack up all my stuff as soon as possible. We are leaving."

Masters POV- back at the guild hall.

"Brats! I am very disappointed in you. Especially you Natsu. You told her she was weak, said she was just a replacement and that she hid behind her spirits and let them do the fighting. But you know thats not true. I know you want to spend more time with Lisanna, but you caused a beloved member of our guild to leave. And the rest of you! You ignored her and forgot she existed! I'm disappointed in all of you! So as punishment, all missions are suspended." Master said before he walked off into his office.

Natsu's POV

When master said those words, I felt my heart contract. Everything he said was true. It was my fault that Lucy left. I felt tears were falling from my eyes. Why was I so stupid? I guess I was so caught up in spending time with Lisanna, that I forgot about Lucy. It's my fault she left. Only my fault. What is this feeling in my heart? Why do I feel like some part of me is missing? Why am I feeling like my heart is breaking?

Gray's POV

Why was I so stupid? Why did I let Flamebrain kick Lucy off the team? Why didn't I stop him? I should have remembered Lucy. I was too busy with spending time with Lisanna that I forgot about her. I remembered the promise we had made on Galuna Island. That we would all become S-class mages together. I was determined to keep that promise. For Lucy.

Erza's POV.

It's all my fault. If only I had stopped Natsu from kicking her out of the team, she would still be in the guild. I didn't mean to ignore her, but I was so caught up in talking to Lisanna that I forgot about her. Who am I kidding? Why am I trying to justify my actions? There is no excuse for this. By this time, I had tears forming a puddle beneath me. I remembered the first time I ever met Lucy. She was sweet and kind. How could I have forgotten her? I'm awful!

Lisanna's POV

She's gone. I can't believe she is gone! Why? Why did I let it happen? Why didn't I stop Natsu? My great friend is gone! I was still crying, since the song she sang and when she walked out. I glanced at Natsu and saw he was crying. He is taking it harder than any of us. I know I have feelings for him, and I know Lucy did too, even if she didn't want to admit it. I can see how much Natsu cares for Lucy. Whether he likes it or not, he has feelings for Lucy. He is taking it harder than anyone, and he is going to miss her more than anyone.

Levy's POV.

As soon as the master was done with his speech, I left the guild and went to Lucy's old apartment. She must have just left. I looked over to her desk, and saw a stack of papers. I walked over and noticed a note on it.

Dear Levy,

This is my novel. Feel free to read it.

The last few pages are for you to write your own story.

I don't know when I will be back, but I look forward to reading your story.

I will miss you

Love Lucy 3

The tears came cascading down. I sat down and began to read her book.

Lucy's POV

I was on the train, watching the scenery go by in flashes. I was bored, so I called out Plue. The next thing I know, a train attendant is shaking me awake. "Miss we have stopped, due to an accident on the tracks." "oh ok. Thank you." After the train attendant left, I stood up and grabbed my bags. "Guess I should get off." So I walked off the train and looked around. I saw people talking about the train tracks being wrecked, people lying down and sleeping, and people freaking out about how they had an important place they had to go to. But most of all, I noticed a golden glint at the tree line. I started to walk towards it, but the closer I got, the farther it retreated into the trees. I dropped my things, and was soon running to try to keep up with it. I soon came to a clearing and looked around. No golden colord creature.

Just then, the bushes behind me rustled, and I was soon surrounded by people dressed all in black. I spun in a circle and realised, they were all releasing magical energy. They are mages. I took a deep breath, and reached for my keys. Then I remembered what Natsu said, about always making my spirits fight for me. I decided, I was going to win this fight without their help. I grabbed my whipped, and took a fighting stance. "Who are you?" There was no answer. They only charged an attack and fired at me. I didn't have time to dodge the attack, so I took it head on. The next thing I know, I see a strange golden glint appear at my side before I blacked out.

Unknown POV

I watched as Princess Lucy was surrounded by the dark guild, who were hire to wipe her out. I watched as she reached for her keys, only to change her mind, and go for her whip instead. She must have remembered what that idiotic pink haired boy said to her. I watched as they charged an attack and it hit her. I couldn't take it anymore. I stepped out of the tree line and snapped my fingers. The mages from the dark guild disintegrated. I rush to Princess Lucy's side, just as she blacked out. I noticed her wounds and quickly opened a portal, picked Princess Lucy up, and stepped into it. It closed behind me as I felt Princess Lucy's heart beat drop.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lucy's POV

I woke up with the smell of reptiles around me. I slowly peeled my eyelids open, only find myself in a strange room, in a strange bed, being gazed at by 5 strange people. I shrieked and tried to move away from them, but my body screamed in protest. "Ow!" I yelled. "Oh no, Princess! Are you ok?" ask the person closest to me. "I think so, but what happened? Where am I? And why are you calling me Princess? " "You were attacked by a dark guild bent on destroying you. You saw me by the edge of the forest and followed me. I saw the dark guild attack you, and I killed them all. Then I transported you here. To dragon realm. When you are all healed up, you will train with all the dragons to become stronger. So in short you will become a dragon slayer of every element." "but I thought dragon slayers could only use one element." "That is where Princess comes in. You are the Princess of dragons. You will become queen when you have mastered all the elements, and have found a suitable mate to be king."

"I don't really understand but ok. Wait dragon realm? Do you mean that the dragons who disappeared from Earth Lands are here?" "Yes, Princess. Let me introduce you to the five in this room." "But miss, there aren't any dragons in this room." "Us dragons have 2 forms. A dragon form and a human form. Right now we are all in our human forms. Any ways, lets meet these dragons. "This is Igneel, the fire dragon." She said, pointing to a tall man with pink hair. "Your Natsu's dragon." "yes and that foolish son of mine has caused you great amounts pain. For that, I am truly sorry." "Oh no need to apologise, Igneel. It was your son who hurt me, not you." "Thank you, Princess." "Igneel, I look forward to working with you." "same with you princess." I looked to the next person. He had long black hair and a lot of piercings. "You must be Metallicana. Gajeel's dragon." "Yes Princess. I look forward to training you to beat my stupid son, for almost killing you." "No need. I have forgiven him. He was one of the few who still talked to me. I will learn to become stronger." "Well said, Princess."

I looked over to a woman with long silver hair. "You must be Grandeeny. Wendy's dragon." "yep. Pleased to meet you, Princess." "You as well. I look forward to training with you." "Likewise." I looked towards a man with rust colored hair. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I know you. I'm Lucy. And you are?" I asked with a hint of confusion in my voice. "I am Rockie, I use earth magic, Your highness." "Oh no need for formalities. Just Lucy or Princess will do. And I look forward to learning your magic." I said with a smile on my face. "Yes, Your high- Princess." I giggled. "And you are?" I said to the lady beside me. "I'm Shine. I use celestial magic." "Wow. I can't wait to work with you all." I said with a wide smile on my face.

"On a less happy note, I wrote a letter to Lahar of the magic counsel, telling him that you have died. He will tell Fairytail that you are dead. I know it's hard, but it's for th best that you are out of their lives right now so you can get stronger." "I understand. So I will be dead to them. Will I ever get to see them again?" I said with sadness in my voice. "Yes, once you have mastered all the elements." I smiled.

Back in Earth Lands

Natsu's POV

I was fighting with Ice breath when the doors of the guild burst open. I thought that Lucy had come back, but I was wrong. "I am Lahar, from the magic counsel. Earlier this week, we received a letter with a few pictures of Lucy Heartfilia. It saddens me to tell you that she is dead. She was traveling and was ambushed by a dark guild. I am sorry for your loss." Lahar said with a hint of sadness in his voice. I choked back tears. "Luce... Can we see her body?" "I'm afraid the body has not been recovered. I'm sorry." The tears were steadily falling from my eyes. Lahar turned around and walked out the guild doors, closing them softly behind him. "Luce. I'm sorry." I ran out of the guild with the determination that I was going to find her.

Rest of the guild's POV

"She's really gone, isn't she?" Levy cried into Gajeel's shoulder. Tears were forming in Gajeel's eyes. Similar words were being said by other people around the guild. The ground was wet with the tears that were spilt from people's eyes. Even Erza and Laxus were crying.

Lucy's POV

"the reason we came to get you now, is because the dragons can't go very long without a ruler. Your mom, was the dragon queen before you. When she 'died' in your world she didn't actually die. She came here to live the rest of her life. Time flows differently here than it does in earth lands. For every year that passes here, three pass there, but we age in earth land years. So every 4 months you have a birthday. Your mother came here and lived for nine more earth land years. She did die a year ago. (Lucy was seven when her mom first 'died'. Now she is seventeen.) Now we must train you to become the next queen." Shine told me. "wow. Ok. That's a lot to take in. Well when can I start training?" "after you have healed. So, in about a week we will go meet the other dragons and start your training." Shine told me.

Authors note

I will try to update every day, but that may not happen. My life is busy right now. But I will defiantly try. Thanks for all the reviews, and sorry for any spelling errors. Please review and tell me what you think about the story so far and if I should add anything into the story in the near future. Thanks again!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lucy's POV

I was sitting in a big room full of decadent furniture, staring at quite a few people, or should I say dragons, in their human forms. Today was the day I was going to meet the rest of the dragons and begin my training. Shine Began to introduce the dragons to me. "The one with the short dark hair is Achnologia. He uses apocalyptic magic. The one with the short, spiky blonde hair is spark. He uses electricity magic. The woman over there with the blue hair is river. She uses water magic, as you probably guessed. The girl beside her is her daughter Snow Flake. She uses ice magic. Then we have Skiadrum, he uses shadow magic. His brother, Wessilogia (did I spell that right?) uses light magic. And there you have all the dragons. Now let's get to training!" Shine cheered

Natsu's POV

I had followed Lucy's scent to an open field in the middle of the woods. I looked around and saw a puddle of blood. I ran over to it and smelt it. It smelled like Lucy. It was her blood. I smelt the air and caught the faint smell of a dragon. I followed the smell a little ways before it just disappeared into thin air. I decided to go back to the guild and tell everyone what I had found.

Time skip- a day later

I got back to Magnolia and was racing to the guild. They needed to know. They needed to know what I had found. I burst through the guild doors, and yelled "It's true! She really is gone. I followed her scent to a meadow in the middle of the forest. There was a puddle of blood too big for anyone to survive that amount of blood loss. But the weird part is, there was the scent of a dragon there too, but it just disappeared." There was murmuring around the guild, and lots of tears. "So she really is gone!" Levy cried. "Bunny Girl!" "LuLu!" and similar cries were heard.

Time skip- a week later

It was raining in the cemetery where Lucy's funeral was taking place. Everyone in the guild had shown up to pay their respects. I was staring at Lucy's grave stone with un-wandering eyes. The fairytail mark was above her name, and below it was a message.

Here Lies Lucy Heartfilia

A celestial wizard, brighter

than the tars that guide her feet

forever will she remain in our hearts

Rest In Peace

Team Natsu walked up to the grave stone and each placed one of her favorite flowers on top of the grave stone. (I don't actually know her favorite flower so I'm going with white carnations.) I glanced at the carnation in his hand and placed it on top of the others. "Good bye Luce. I'm Sorry I treated you the way I did."I whispered.

Lucy's POV

I was in the middle of my training with Igneel when I heard a voice say in a whisper, "Good bye Luce. I'm Sorry I treated you the way I did." I recognised that voice. It belonged to Natsu. "Natsu." I whispered, while tears were streaming down my face. "Don't worry. I have forgiven you. I wish I could be there right now, but I can't. I don't know when I will get to see you. I miss you."I whispered. "Are you ok, Princess?" Igneel asked me. "Yes Igneel. I'm all right. Lets continue."

Natsu's POV

Everyone else had left Lucy's grave site, but me. I was standing there in the rain, staring at her grave, while my tears joined with the rain on the ground. That was when I heard a voice. Lucy's voice to be exact. "Natsu. Don't worry. I have forgiven you. I wish I could be there right now, but I can't. I don't know when I will get to see you. I miss you." Then her voice was gone, with the pounding of the rain. Natsu left her grave stone, after promising to visit her often, and went back to the guild. When he goth there h was surprised to see that the guild had worked together to build a permanent memorial for Lucy in a corner, but was clearly visible. There were candles lit, a collection of pictures that everyone had pooled together. But what hit me hardest of all, was the painting in the middle, of Lucy, Happy, and I. We all had smiles on our faces. (painting done by courtesy of Reedus.) I smiled as I saw Lucy smiling in the picture.

Autors note.

Sorry it was so short. Having a bit of writers block at the moment. Thanks for the reviews and plase keep reading. It will get better, I promise. Also please review and tell m what you think of it and anything you might want me to add in the near future of the story. I'm also open to constructive criticism.

Thanks again!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Time skip- 1 month in dragon realm.

Lucy's POV

I was sitting at my desk, writing a letter to master, telling him that I was still alive, doing well an my current situation. I finished the letter and sat there thinking for a minute, about fairytail, and if they really thought I was gone. Well, little do they know that I am going back soon. No one knew of my plans. Not even Shine. Speaking of Shine...

"Shine!" I called. I had to wait a minute before she appeared. "Yes, Princess?" She asked in a questioning tone of voice. "Could you please deliver this letter to master Makarov. And don't let anyone see you. Come back and tell me as soon as that has been done." "Right away, Princess."

Masters POV

I was in my office in the guild, doing paper work for team Natsu's last mission, when I felt an unusual Magic energy. I got up from my desk and took a look out the window. I saw nothing so I went back to my paper work. But as I sat down, I saw a letter on my desk, addressed to me that had not been there before. I curiously opened it and read;

Dear Master Makarov,

I know this may come as a bit of a shock to you, But I am not dead. I never was. Yes, I was attacked, but I was saved and taken to a world called dragon realm. I am currently training with the dragons to become stronger. I don't know when I will be able to come back, But I promise you, I will come back.

Any ways, How have you been? I hope the guild isn't giving you too much trouble. Also, you can show this letter to Levy, Gajeel, Pantherlily, Laxus, happy, Wendy, and Carla. I think they would like to know I am alive and well. But make sure they swear not to tell anyone. I don't want anyone else knowing. Especially team Natsu. I know I may sound self centered, but in my eyes, it is for the best.

I miss you, and love you as if you were my own father.

Lucy Heartfilia.

I felt tears flowing down my face like a never stopping stream. She's alive. She's alive and she is coming back! I remembered what she said in her letter about showing her once close circle of friends the letter. I quickly dried my tears, walked out of my office, and stood on the balcony. "Levy, Gajeel, Lily, Laxus, Happy, Wendy, and Carla. I would like to speak to you all in my office at once." I walked back into my office and waited. No more than 5 minutes later, everyone was seated in the room, and looking at me with puzzled expressions. I read the letter out to them, and by the end, everyone had tears of joy running down their faces. "She's alive! She's will come back!" And similar remarks were heard.

Time skip- 6 months dragon realm (1 ½ years earthland)

Lucy's POV

I suppose I should tell Shine about me leaving dragon realm for a week to see fairytail. "shine!" I called. "Yes Princess?" "I need to tell you something, but you must promise to keep it a secret from the rest of the dragons. Can you do that for me?" "Yes, Princess." I sighed in relief. "I'm leaving dragon world for a week Earthland time. I need to see fairytail again. It is just getting more and more painful to not be there with them. But I need your help to get and back, without any of the dragons finding out. At least until I am gone. Will you help me?" I begged. "Princess, I understand that you want to see them again, and that it is slowly tearing you apart to be away from them, but remember, you have only finished about half of your dragon slaying training. However, if you are only gone for a week, earthland time, then I guess it would be ok for you to go. I will help you get there and back, but I don't know how long I can keep the other dragons from knowing" Shine said with a smile. "Thank you so much shine!" I whispered as I gave her a big hug. "I leave tomorrow morning. I need to go pack the things I will be taking."

The next morning, I was standing in my room with shine and my bag, ready to go to Earthland's. I was wearing a white kimono that came down to mid thigh, with white heeled boots that came to my knees. My hair was down, had white highlights, and came to my lower back. I was also wearing a magic restraints, to keep my magic from being detected, but they looked like jewelry. Over it all, I had a black cloak that dropped low over my eyes and covered my entire body. I could hardly keep my excitement about going back to Earthlands to myself. "Princess, the portal is ready. Shall we go?" "Yes." I answered, facing a swirling portal of every color. I felt the portal pulling me in, so I grabbed my bag, said some quick goodbyes to shine and jumped into the portal.

I tumbled through the portal with the felling of a free fall in my stomach. My feet hit the ground, and I looked around as the portal disintegrated around me. I noticed I was by the sea shore behind the guild. I looked at the guild hall and tears slowly made their way down my face. I dried my tears and walked to the front of the guild. I opened the door and walked in. "Hello, Welcome to Fairytail! How can I help you?" Mira said in a fake sounding voice. "I am looking for master Makarov. Is he available?" "Yes. Just go up these stairs, first door on the left." Mira told me. "Ok thanks." I walked up the stairs and entered master's office. "Ah hello, Miss. What can I do for you?" He asked me.

"Master I am back." I watched as his eyes widen, and tears threatened to spill over. "My child. You are back! Are you here to stay?" Master asked with obvious hope in his voice. "I'm sorry, but my training is not yet complete. I am visiting because I feel homesick and I miss everyone." I answered with sadness in my voice. "I understand" He whispered. "So, is there any special event happening soon?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood in the room a bit. "We are having our S-class exam, in about a month." Master replied. "Oh that's good. Have you decided who is participating?" I asked. "Yes. Let grab the list." He said while rummaging around is desk. "Ah here we are." He said, as he handed me a piece of paper with the names of the contestants on it. I Looked at it and saw the names of 8 people.

S-Class contestants.

Natsu Dragoneel

Gray fullbuster

Juvia Lockser

Cana Alberona

Freed Justine

Gajeel Redfox

Elfman Strauss

"I'm so happy for all of them!" I whispered. "My child, would you be able to stay for the exam?" Master asked me. "I'm sorry master I can't. I only have a week here, then I must go back to my training. When are you announcing the names?" I asked him. "I was going to announce them next week, but since your here, would you like to say hi to the guild and announce the names for me. You see, my voice is getting sore, because I am so old." Master said while fake coughing. I laughed. "Of course I would. Anything to help you keep your voice from getting sore." I giggled. We kept talking until master decided it was time to announce the participants. So we went down stairs, and gathered everyone, around the stage. "Everyone! The reason we are here is to announce this years contestants for the S-class exam. I would like you all to give a warm welcome to an old member of Fairytail who has come to visit before going back to training. Please welcome, Lucy Heartfilia!"

Authors Note

Sorry I haven't updated. School is taking all my spare time. Well I hope you liked the chapter! I am open to new ideas to put in my fanfic, so if you have any that you want to see in here, let me know and I will try to work them in. Till next time! Please review and tell me what you think of the story so far!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lucy's POV

I stood there smiling as master announced my name. I smiled and waved at everyone. Master then handed me the microphone. "Hi minna! I guess I have some explaining to do huh? So long story short, Yes, I left the guild to become stronger, Yes, I was attacked and left for dead, obviously I am still alive. Yes, I am training to become stronger, and No, I am not here to stay. I only came for a week, because I missed you guys, wanted to say hi, and wanted a break from my training. Ok. Now that, that is over with, Who wants to know who is a candidate to become S-class?!" I cheered. I heard everyone cheer. I looked around, and I saw tears being shed. My eyes landed on a man with pink hair and onyx eyes. I smiled at him, as tears were falling from his eyes. "Alright, lets share who the candidates are. Master?" Master handed me the list. I held it up and read; "Natsu Dragoneel. Gray Fullbuster. Juvia Lockser. Gajeel Redfox. Freed Justine. Cana Alberona. And Elfman Strauss. Lets give the contestants a round of applause!" I cheered. Cheering and clapping was heard all around the guild hall. I step off the stage only to find myself in Natsu's arms.

Natsu's POV

I was wondering why she felt so familiar when she first walked in. She's Lucy. My Lucy. I stared at her while she was telling her story, and reading out the names. I was vaguely aware, of her speaking my name over the microphone, but I paid it no mind. I saw her put down the microphone, and began to run to the front of the stage where she was. She stepped down, and before she had time to take in her surroundings, I enveloped her in a hug, as if to say that I was never letting her go again. I felt her arms wrap around, and squeeze me. "I missed you so much, Lucy." I whispered in her ear. "I missed you too, Natsu." I heard her whisper back. We were disrupted by a voice I know all to well. "Oi, Flamebrain. Let everyone have a turn. I reluctantly let go of Lucy, And stepped away. Gray took my place, and I heard him say to Lucy; "Lucy, I am so sorry! Could you ever forgive me?" "Oh silly Gray. I already have." Lucy replied. "Lucy. I am so sorry. You my strike me" Erza said. "Ok, I will." I gasped as Lucy said that, and watched as she walked forward, getting ready to punch Erza, While Erza braced herself for the pain. Lucy fired the punch but it sailed right by Erza's head, as Lucy threw her arms around Erza's neck, and gave her a big hug. "Baka. Why would I hit you?" I watched as Erza returned the hug with tears streaming down her face. They broke the hug, and Lucy went to hug her other friends.

Lucy's POV

Fairy tail was partying my return, when Natsu asked if he could talk to me in private. So we walked out of the guild and went around back. Natsu leaned against the wall, and hung his head. "So what do you want to talk to me about?" I asked Natsu. "I have something I need to tell you. After you left the guild, I felt as if a part of me was missing. I felt like there was a hole in my heart that nothing could fix. After we got the news of your supposed death, I felt dead inside. I didn't go on jobs, I hardly ate, I couldn't sleep. I felt that something in my life was missing. I'm rambling aren't I? What I'm trying to say is, I love you. I always have, ever since I met you, and I always will. I know you probably don't feel the same, but at least you know." Natsu said. I looked at the ground with tears in my eyes. All along we felt the same. I thought. Natsu turned to go. "We don't have to be friends if you don't want." Natsu mumled with a hint of sadness hidden in his voice. I ran up and hugged him from behind. "Natsu, I don't want to be friends." I felt Natsu tense up. "I want to be more. I love you too, Baka. It hurt when you said all those things to me. It's why I left. But it is also why I returned." I told him. I let go of him and he turned around. He grabbed my shoulders and pushed me up against the wall, so my back was to the wall. "Are you serious?" He asked with a bright look in his eyes. I nodded, and he smiled. He slowly leaned down and captured my lips in a kiss. The kiss was slow and sweet. After a few moments, he pulled away. "So what does his mean for us?" He asked. "Well I am going back to my training, so we won't be able to see each other very often. But I am willing to give a very long distance relationship a try, if you are." I said. He nodded. "I would like that. Should we tell the guild that we are together now?" "Sure." I grabbed his hand, and felt his grip tighten on mine. We walked back into the guild hand in hand. "Oi! Lucy and I are dating!" Natsu cheered. The guild stared at us for a good three seconds before cheering and saying "finally!"

Shine's POV- dragon realm

A day has passed in dragon realm and none of the dragons had realised that Princess Lucy was gone. I sighed. It was quiet outside. Maybe a little TOO quiet. There was a knock at the door, and Igneel walked in. "Where's Princess Lucy?" He asked in a questioning tone of voice. Remembering what Princess Lucy had told me to tell the dragons if anyone asked, I responded "She is on a 2 day shopping spree." I said nervously, hoping he would buy the lie. "Really? Is that the best you can come up with? You and I both know she isn't shopping. So where is she?" Igneel asked again. "Fine. Promise not to tell?" I asked Igneel in an urgent voice. "I promise on my honor as a dragon." That was a very firm promise. To promise on your honor as a dragon is like an unbreakable promise. Break it, you lose ones dragon form and dragon magic. "Alright. She went to earthlands to visit Fairytail. She missed them and wanted them to know that she is still alive. She will be back the morning after next." I said, hoping that Igneel would understand. "Alright, I understand. But don't let Achnologia find out. You know what he will do if he does." Igneel stated. "Agreed." I smiled, as Igneel left the room. Now all I had to do was keep everyone from finding out, and wait till she returns.

Hello everyone! Thank you so much for all the reviews. Soo sorry I haven't updated in 2 days. With school, and having writers block, and having a social life, I didn't have time to write. Who am I kidding? I don't have a social life so blame he writers block. Sorry for any writing mistakes, and Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N- Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Been studying for the end of year exams. Sorry for any misspelled words or things that don't make sense. Also in chapter 5, you wil notice that I said there were 8 names for the s-class exam, but there are only seven listed. Sorry about that! it was a typo that I missed. Thanks to 'dheavenymango' for pointing it out to me. Ok so there is lemon in this chapter. Please Review! And if you have any Ideas for what to put in the story, I am open to suggestions.

Till next time!

Lucy's POV

It was after the party and Natsu and I were walking back home hand in hand, when I remembered that I didn't have a home to go back to. "Hey Natsu? I just remembered, I don't have a place to stay while I am here." I mumbled with a blush creeping onto my face. "I figured as much. I already planned for this. You are coming home to my place. And don't worry about happy. I asked ice princess if he could watch happy for the night. We will have the whole place to ourselves." He said with a smirk.

I smiled and grasped his hand even tighter. As we walked, we talked about how we had been and what had happened to us and the guild. "When you left, I was torn up like I said when you came off the stage. When you came back, I felt as if that piece of my very being that was missing was found again. I love you so much Lucy Heartfilia. Now what about you?" Natsu stated. "Well, You know I was attacked, and you know that my body wasn't found. The reason is because, I was taken to dragon world. I am a dragon slayer like you and I am working on mastering all the elements. I am also the soon to be Dragon Queen." As I said the last line we arrived at Natsu's house. We walked in, and I noticed that it was cleaner than normal. It was still a little messy but I didn't mind. "Oh yeah. I forgot to say I love you too." I whispered as I stood on tiptoe and gave him a soft sweet kiss.

That soft sweet kiss lasted for about a minute before we broke apart. We gazed into each others eyes before smashing our lips together again. This time the kiss was very passionate. After another minute, Natsu backed me up against the wall and started to kiss down my jaw line. Each kiss that he placed on me was like a burning fire. His trail of kisses ended back at my lips, and we were lock in another passionate lip lock. I felt him lick my bottom lip, asking entrance to my mouth. I parted my lips a little, and he took the opportunity to shove his tongue into my mouth. As his tongue slowly explored my mouth, I wove my hands through his silky soft hair as his hands slowly made their way down over my hips, and stopped at my upper legs. He gripped my legs tightly, so I lifted up and wrapped them around his waist. Natsu growled low in his throat as he wrapped his arms all the way around me. He slowly backed away from the wall, and started to walk towards the bed. Once we got there. We collapsed onto the bed, with him on top of me, and my legs still wrapped around his waist. We pulled away, both breathing heavily, and I remove his scarf and vest, while he removes my cloak and shirt. (still have bra on.)

As our lips met again, my hands wandered from his hair, and felt own his chest and abs. A bright light shone from both of our right wrists. A small tattoo of a flame appeared on the inside of my wrist, while a small golden crown appeared on the inside of his wrist. I knew what this meant. We were now mates and there was no going back, because dragons mate for life. My fingers trailed over his rock hard muscles, until they linked around the waistband of his pants. He groaned softly into my lips, as his hands grabbed mine from the waistband of his pants, and placed them over my head. His free hand found the clasp of my bra, broke the kiss, and looked at me. I met his gaze and nodded. The next thing I know, all my clothes are gone, and so are his. They are spread out across the room, and groans of pleasure, escaped into the night.

Time skip- the next morning

I slowly gain consciousness, and I feel warmer than normal. I peel my eyes open to see an arm draped across my naked back. I glanced down and saw that, not only was I naked, but Natsu was too. Memories of what happened last night came rushing back. I glanced at my right wrist to make sure it had actually happened, and sure enough, there was a little flame on the inside of my wrist. "Shit!" I whispered. I slowly got up, so as not to disturb Natsu, and went to take a cold shower to clear my head. After my shower, I wrapped myself up in a towel and walked into my room. Natsu and his clothes were no where to be found. I frowned, thinking that what we had just done, was just a one night stand. So I got dressed, and went down stairs to make myself breakfast before I headed to the guild hall, but as I got closer to the kitchen, I started to smell... "Bacon? And pancakes?" I asked out loud. "Yup!" came a reply from the kitchen in a voice I knew all to well. I walked into the kitchen, and there stood Natsu, cooking breakfast. "I didn't know you could cook." Told him, as I walked up behind him and hugged him around the middle. He spun around in my arms and hugged me back. We were still technically hugging when he lifted my chin and gave a soft kiss on the lips.

He finished preparing the food and we ate while making small talk. Once we were done, we walked to the guild hand in hand. When we arrived, we saw something we never thought we would see.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N- Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been so busy. I am going to rant for a minute so bare with me. First of all, I have gotten some reviews that are very insulting to me. I had one review stating that my story was horrible and that it was a cliché. He said he feels bad for me and all my decendants for not being born with a creative bone in our bodies. That is only the surface of what he said. Second, if you don't like the way I write my stories, then go read another one, or write one yourself. Third, don't insult other peoples writing, because you may not know their history or if they just aren't feeling good at the moment to be writing, but do it anyway just so people can read it. Fourth, if you don't have something good to say, then don't say anything at all because words hurt. I am always open to constructive criticism, but when people say something like that, it is just downright mean and rude. Thank you to those who give me positive reviews and thanks for reading this. I will try to update more often. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO HIRO MASHIMA! AND PLEASE REVIEW!

Lucy's POV

Natsu and I were hand in hand, gaping at the scene in front of us. Gray, not only was he missing his clothes, but he had Juvia up against the wall, and the two were caught in a passionate lip lock. We slowly backed away, but they must have heard something, because they broke apart and looked around. They spotted us, and their faces went beet red. I pulled my hand out of Natsu's and ran to Juvia. I grabbed her hands, and pulled her into a hug. "Did he finally confess his feeling to you?" I asked, excitedly. Juvia nodded. "Gray-sama finally loves Juvia!" Juvia cried. I gave Juvia another hug. "Congrats Juvia! Well, we will leave you to pick up where you left off." I said with a giggle. Juvia blushed the color of Erza's hair.

I laughed and walked back to Natsu. "Lets go into the guild." I said. Natsu nodded, and we turned away from the blushing couple. We walked towards the guild doors as I slipped my hand into Natsu's. We walked into the guild and I spotted Mira wiping the counters of the bar down. I pulled my hand away from Natsu's and went over to Mira to tell her what we had seen. "Hey Mira!" I said. "You will never believe what Natsu and I saw coming into the guild." Mira looked up at me with curiosity written all over her face. "I saw Gray and Juvia... Kissing!" Mira fainted. I ran around the counter and slapped her palms, trying to wake her up. She slowly came to, and looked at me with a straight face. "Can you repeat what you just said?" She asked. "I said, I just say Gray and Juvia kissing." We both fan girl screamed. "Oh my gosh! Finally!" Mira yelled.

We were fan girl crazy for about another 5 minutes before Macao shouted for Mira to get him another beer. I started to feel a little bit nauseous so I walked over to Natsu and told him "I am going back home. I don't feel to good." I said. "Want me to come with you and make you some soup?" He asked with worry evident in his voice. "I'd like that." so we walked out of the guild, hand in hand. We were about halfway to Natsu's house from the guild when I felt really weak. My knees buckled, but instead of hitting the pavement, I felt a pair of strong and warm arms wrap around me. I heard, "Come on Luce, we are almost there." Then I saw only black.

Time skip- the next morning.

I woke up to see a worried Natsu staring down at me. The next thing I know, I'm in a bone crushing hug. "Luce, you had me so worried. Are you ok?" He asked as he tightened his hold around me, as if he would never let go. "I'm fine now Natsu. I was just really tired." I lied. I had a feeling I knew what had happened, but I wasn't quite sure yet. I felt bad for lying to him, but it had to be done. Natsu still hadn't let go. "I told Happy to tell the guild what happened." He whispered. "Thank you, Natsu. I'm fine. Really. Why don't you go back to the guild and tell everyone I'm ok?" I asked him. "I will meet you there later once I freshen up. I promise." With that, Natsu let me go and walked out the door.

I went to the kitchen to prepare food for myself. I was halfway through making pancakes when, "Uh oh." I just made it to the bathroom before I started to vomit my guts up. After a good 10 minutes of vomiting, I could finally stand up. I used my telepathy to contact Levy. "Levs, can you do me a favour? Can you come to Natsu's house without Natsu. I need your help." I told her to bring something highly private for me. I heard her respond saying that she would.

Levy's POV

I was reading Inheritance when I heard Lucy's voice inside my head asking for me to go to Natsu's house to help her, and bring her... a WHAT? I told her I would be right there. So I stood up to leave, when Gajeel put a hand on my shoulder. "Shrimp, where are you going?" he asked me. "I'm going to run an errand for Lu-chan as a favour. I will be back later ok?" I said. I was about to leave when Gajeel pulled me into a hug and said. "ok. Tell bunny girl I said hi, and be safe." He said. I felt my face flush. He let me go and turned away. As I walked away, I could have sworn I saw him blush. I picked up the thing that Lucy needed, and made my way to Natsu's house. When I got there, I was greeted by the sound of Lucy vomiting.

Lucy's POV

After I asked Levy to come help me, I felt the urge to vomit again. As much as tried, I couldn't hold it down. I just kept vomiting, and vomiting, and yes, more vomiting. I heard a knock on the door and shouted a quick "Come in." Before I threw up again. Levy came in, put the thing on the bathroom counter, pulled my hair out of my face, and started to rub circles on my back. "Lu-chan, first Gajeel says hi, and second, do you really think that you might be, you know, pregnant?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A/N- I am so sorry minna that I haven't updated this story in a while! I just finished my last exam! Whooo! Thank you all for the reviews! Please review and tell me what you think of the story so far. I am also open to any ideas that you would like to see in the story. All rights belong to Hiro Mashima!

"Lu-chan, do you really think you might, you know, be pregnant?"

Lucy's POV

I looked up at Levy and gave her the 'did-you-really-just-ask-that-question' look. "No. I asked you to bring a damn pregnancy test because I was going to use it for making my pancakes this morning! Of course I think I might be pregnant!" I told Levy with my voice dripping sarcasm. "Hey, hey! No need to take offence. I'm just having problems wrapping my mind around the concept that you might be pregnant. You just came back and all ready? But my question is; how are you going to tell Natsu? I mean you have less than a week to stay here, what are you going to do? You know Natsu is not going to let you leave again, especially with his unborn kids." I dropped my gaze to the floor while the corners of my lips were tugged downward into a frown. How was I going to tell Natsu. I shook my head. "Let's not think that far. We don't even know if I AM pregnant." Levy nodded in agreement.

She took the pregnancy test from off the counter and handed it to me. "I will wait in the bedroom for you to finish peeing on the stick." "Ok." Levy had just left the bathroom when I called her. "Levy!" "What?" I heard her say. "Will you look at the results with me once they are in?" "If that is what you want Lu-chan. I will always be there for you to support you in every way." "ok. Thanks so much Levy!" I said. Levy walked back to the bedroom while I peed on the stick. Once I was finished, I walked to the bedroom and sat beside Levy, and covered the result slot with my thumb. We sat in silence and waited for the results. I heard a beep and knew the results were in. I looked at Levy. "You ready?" she asked. "I will never be ready. On 3?" I asked. She nodded. "1... 2... 3!" I moved my thumb and stared wide eyed at the results. "Congrats Lu-chan! Your pregnant!" Levy squeeled. "I'm pregnant." I whispered. Somehow, I couldn't quite wrap my mind around the fact that I just got to earthlands and I already have a mate, and I'm pregnant with my mate child. "Speaking of being pregnant with my mates child, how the hell am I going to tell Natsu?!"

Natsu's POV

It has been a while since I left Lucy at home. I wonder if she is ok. I saw Levy get up to go help her with something a while ago. A thought kept tugging at the back of my mind. Why didn't she ask me to come? After all I am her mate. I decided to give Lucy 30 more minutes to get here, and if she wasn't here by then, I would go see what was wrong.

Lucy's POV

I need to hurry up and get ready to go to the guild hall. Natsu is probably wondering where I am and if I am ok. Talk about over protective boyfriend. "Levy, could you wait for me to freshen up? We need to the guild because I promised Natsu I would meet him there later today." I asked Levy. "Of course Lu-chan. Like I would say no. I will wait in the main room for you to get changed." Levy said. I watched her retreating figure disappear around the corner. I went into the bathroom, that still faintly smelled of vomit and turned on the water. I poured a little bit of strawberry scented body wash, so i wouldn't smell of vomit. I peeled my sweaty clothes of my skin and dropped them on the floor. Once the tub was full of nice, hot, strawberry scented water, I slowly lowered myself down into the tub.

The tub was too small for me to stretch my legs all the way out, so I just stretched them as far as I could. I glanced at my stomach. "You are not even a week old, and you are already causing me trouble. How am I going to tell Natsu about you?" I mumbled. While I was in the bath, I spent the entire time in the bath wondering how I was going to break the news to Natsu. After about 15 minutes in the bath, I decided I should get out, seeing as it would be rude to make Levy wait for me any longer. I stepped out of the bath, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me.

I went the bedroom and realised that I had not brought my clothes with me so I grabbed my keys and summoned Virgo. "Open! Gate of the virgin! Virgo!" In a puff of golden smoke, Virgo appeared. "Punishment, hime?" "No Virgo. Please go to dragon realm and get me some clothing." I commanded in a gentle voice. "Right away, hime." She disappeared in a puff of golden smoke, only to reappear 3 seconds later. "Her you go, princess." She said. "Thank you, Virgo." I said with a soft smile. "Punishment, hime?" she asked. I sweat dropped. "No." I forced her gate closed.

After I got dressed, I went to the main room, only to see Levy reading a thick book. I smiled. Typical Levy. Almost always seen with a book her hand. I sat down beside her and was about to look at what she was reading when "It's Inheritance. The fourth book in the Eragon series? Yes?" she asked. Oh I love that series. But I haven't read Inheritance yet. I've heard it's a good book." "It is a very good book. Well shall we go?" she asked. I nodded. "Here we go." I mumbled, too quiet for Levy to hear.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N- Hello Minna! So sorry I haven't updated in a while, I got a job! But anyways, I hope everyone is having a great summer! Please review! And again, I am always open to any new ideas you may want to see in this story! And last but most certainty not least, ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO HIRO MASHIMA!

Chapter 10

Lucy's POV

I was still lost in thought about how to tell Natsu about my pregnancy when I caught a rather familiar scent. I grabbed Levy's shoulder and stopped. "Lu-chan? What are you doing?" Levy asked, as my eyes narrowed. "I smell someone familiar. He smells like..." My eyes widened as I realised who it was. I grabbed Levy's hand and dragged her down a dark ally way. "Lu-chan! What's going on?" Levy asked as she stumbled down the ally way behind me. There was a hooded figure standing at the end of the ally way. I stood there with my arms hanging limp by my sides, starring in disbelief at the figure in front of me. The person in front of me smelt of dragons, and one dragon in particular. "Rori! I thought you were in dragon realm training with Spark!" I gasped in surprise. The person removed her hood and I saw her long electric blue hair.

"I was but I came to bring you back to dragon realm. And if you won't come, that is up to you. But I warn you, princess Lucy. All the dragons except Achnologia know that you are here visiting Fairy Tail. Achnologia is getting suspicious. It will not be long before he finds out the truth." Rori said with a sense of urgency. I gasped. "Ok. Thank you for coming here and letting me know. You may go." I said trying to keep my voice from shaking. Rori bowed her head and opened a portal to dragon realm. "Please come back soon. The dragons will try to keep it a secret but we dont know how long we can keep it from him before he finds out. Goodbye princess." she said with a hint of sadness. she turned around and stepped through the portal.

Shine's POV- dragon realm.

Achnologia was pacing back and forth in front of me with a sour look on his face. "Where is she?! No one takes a 2 day shopping spree! Not even princess Lucy. Where is sh..." his voice slowly faded away and his eyes widened. "She is in Earthlands visiting fairytail isn't she?!" He roared. I slowly nodded. There was no point in lying to Achnologia. He would just get more mad. Achnologia roared and lifted his hand to hit me. I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact of his hand on my cheek, but it never came. I opened my eyes to see all the dragons between me and achnologia. "Don't touch her!" Igneel growled. "Minna, its ok. I'm the one that let Princess Lucy go to earthlands without telling anyone, so I will accept my punishment." I said with a straight face. But before anything could happen, a portal opened up and Hisuki stepped out. "What did princess Lucy say?" we all asked. Rori just shook her head.

Lucy's POV

Levy gave me a questioning look. "Achnologia as in the dragon of the apocalypse? And the dragon that was rumored to destroy an entire country by itself long ago, Achnologia" Levy asked with a quivering voice. I nodded. "If Achnologia finds out then everyone in Fairy Tail is in danger. I need to leave Earthlands sooner than I thought. I can't let anyone in Fairy Tail be hurt!" I said with worry evident in my voice. I decided I would leave Earthlands and get everything all sorted out after I saw Natsu one last time. We walked the rest of the way to the guild in silence. When we got there, I glanced at Levy who gave an encouraging nod. I opened the guild doors and walked in.

I immediately found Natsu who was fighting with Gray. I walked up to them and wrapped my arms around Natsu. "stop fighting will you? Anyway Natsu, I just got word from dragon realm that I need to leave now to sort out some problems that arose. I'm really sorry Natsu." I whispered. Natsu Looked down at me. "It's ok. I understand." He whispered back. I went to the stage and whistled. Once I got everyones attention I started to talk. "minna, i'm sorry but I need to leave early due to problems arising in dragon realm. I'm really sorry, but this to keep you all safe from danger." I was starting to tear up. I walked away from the stage and out the door with the guild right behind me. I walked to an open space behind the guild and opened a portal.

"Open! Portal to dragon realm!" I giant golden vortex. I went back to the guild and started giving out hugs. Everyone except natsu gave roughly the same message. "Be safe and come back to us." The last person I hugged was natsu. "If you ever need help please let me know. I will be your guardian angel. I Love you and I always will." He said into my hair. "I love you too Natsu. I will always love you." I gave you one last passionate kiss and ran to the portal. I jumped and twisted in the air. I looked at Natsu and said two words I don't think he will ever forget. "I'm pregnant." Then the portal swallowed me up and disappeared in flash of golden light.


End file.
